Island Getaway
by YoungWriter2005
Summary: Sequel to Happy Campers. Instead of getting lost in the woods, Miley and the gang unexpectedly get stuck on a deserted island. It's totally even more complicated and crazier that before, especially with constant misunderstandings and troubles! Please R&R!


**HANNAH MONTANA: Island Getaway**

**DISCLAIMER: **I don't own _Hannah Montana_. Period. But I do own my ideas and a very awesome poster collection. Uh-huh.

**CHAPTER ONE**

**Why Do We Keep Getting Lost?**

_Miley's Point of View_

Imagine this:

You just got back from an unforgettable camping trip in the woods, where you got lost and some amazing things happened to there, like falling in love. Then, you go sailing on a little boat, and when you get back on land, you realize that it wasn't your exact destination and the boat had floated away. Now you're stuck in a deserted island, wondering why it keeps happening to you.

Tragic, isn't it?

Well, that's exactly what happened to me. I'm with some other people, but, hey, it's just my luck.

This does _not_ happen to fourteen-year-old teen pop sensations. Well, except one...

Okay, great, now you know my dirty little secret. I'm Hannah Montana.

What, you don't believe me? Fine, I'll prove it to you. _If we were a movie, you'd be the right guy, I'd be the best friend that you'd fall in love with. In the end, we'd be laughing, watching the sunset. Fade to black, show the names, play that happy song... _

What do you mean, I'm just trying to sound like her? Ugh, whatever. I'll just go back to telling the story. Not that it would be very exciting.

"Oh, yes, it would!"

That's my best friend, Lilly. She got lost with me, too.

So, yeah. Back to the story.

"Jackson, please tell me this is all a dream," I pleaded, not believing what's happening. Well, kind of. I pinched myself hard, and yelped after doing so. "Oww!"

"I was about to ask you the same thing," my brother, Jackson, replied. He pinched himself, too. "But I guess if we tell each other that, we'd be lying..." He rubbed his arm, right where he pinched himself. "God, that hurts."

"Oliver, where are we?" Lilly asked. She was so close to Oliver, our other best friend, who is now pretty much her boyfriend, since they fell in love some days ago, that I thought they were going to turn into Siamese twins.

"I don't know, Lil," Oliver told her. "I honestly don't know."

"It's a good thing Bess isn't here..." I can't believe Jake even brought that subject up.

I shuddered. "Jake!"

"Sorry, Miles, just trying to look on the bright side!" Jake said. He was this teen heartthrob actor, and we kind of hit it off while out camping. So, technically, he's my boyfriend now. Bess, on the other hand, was Jake's ex, and a bitch - pardon my choice of words - who tried to steal him away from me at the camp. She's also Sean's girlfriend at the time, but now they broke up. It's pretty complicated. Sean is our new friend, and he just moved to Malibu. We met him at the camp, too.

"So we're, like, officially on our own," Becca's question sounded more like a declaration.

"Yeah, I guess," Sean piped up.

"What a bummer," Becca added.

"Hey, it didn't happen to you twice!" Jackson snapped.

"Why, did you get lost at the camping trip, too?" Becca asked. We had filled her in with the camping stuff, but we left out the getting lost part.

"Yes," I replied, exasperated. I groaned, and looked up at the sky. It was a desperate thing to do, but I really was desperate. "Why? _Why?!_"

"Miley, Miley, chill. We went through this before, and I'm sure we'll survive again," Lilly said, trying to calm me down.

"Easy for you to say," I muttered. "All you did was get lovey-dovey with Oliver!"

Lilly was taken aback by this, but she quickly recovered. "Well, you did the same with Jake!"

"Yes, but I dealt with more than you did!" I shot back.

Lilly narrowed her eyes. This meant that she was officially fuming. "You don't know how hard it is to fall in love with your best friend!"

"_You_ don't know how hard it is to deal with a bitch!" I told her. "Especially when there's two of them!" My hand flew to my mouth as soon as I said this.

Lilly's jaw dropped and she scoffed. "What's that supposed to mean?"

"You should know!" I yelled before storming off. I was seriously thinking swimming back to the real beach now. Even if there were sharks. And even if I wasn't much of a good swimmer, with a seventy-five percent chance of drowning.

After that, I noticed that everyone was arguing with each other. Lilly now found Becca to debate with. Jackson and Sean, who are the same age, started fighting about whatever it is they're fighting about. Jake and Oliver are discussing something, though I'm not sure what it is or whether they're really fighting.

I have to admit, this kind of annoyed me. What did I do to deserve this? First I get stuck on a freaking deserted island, then I get into a huge fight with the best friend a girl who has a secret pop star alter-ego ever had. Seriously. _What did I do???_

I sighed deeply and jumped into the water without thinking. I swam away as fast as I could, but I couldn't manage. I tried to swim back, but I was having trouble staying afloat and breathing.

Slowly, I sank into the water just like one-half of the Titanic. Like in the movie and in real life. Whatever. I tried breathing, but it was hard to do so, since I was already way deep into the water.

Then, I realized it.

I'm drowning.

Once realization came to me, I passed out.

(**A/N: **Finally, the much-awaited sequel of _Happy Campers! _Please review! And please, please read my _She's the Man _fanfic, _An Alternate Twist. _If you loved the movie, you'll love the story. It's not bad, I promise! Well, I'm off to write some chapters again...and probably generate more ideas. See you guys!)


End file.
